Three simple words
by Htress
Summary: Exact opposite of 'I care'. Cloud can't bring himself to slay Sephiroth, a man he learned to admire in his early days at Shinra. But does Sephiroth remember?


Three simple words

Sephiroth limped to his office wearily. He couldn't believe he had so much difficulty to walk today. It was only 5:30 am, and he had had to shake himself to get out of bed at 4:30... The silver haired General unlocked his door and stepped in, staring in horror at the mound of paperwork that was waiting for him. His head was already complaining; he could feel a steady pounding inside his left temple. Sitting down at the desk, he slowly began to read the first page, but it was unsuccessful. Sephiroth's eyes were blurred by fatigue, and in no time his little headache had turned into a painful migraine. Leaving what he had started, he slowly got up, fighting with the dizzy spell, he scribbled down a note and returned to his quarters. He hoped his roommate would be quiet today.

*******

Cloud was just finishing his breakfast when the door opened. To his surprise his superior stepped in.

- Sir?, he asked, Is everything alright?

The man didn't respond and went directly for the couch, where he lay down. Cloud was uneasy, well, the man wasn't that talkative, but the blond could tell he wasn't feeling alright at the moment. He took the little courage he had and walked up to him with a glass of water. For a second or two, they just looked at each other, Sephiroth had a weird expression before he accepted the offer.

- Thank you, he said weakly, Strife. Be quiet today.

- Yes, sir. I have to study for tomorrow exam. Should I wake you up for diner?

- No.

- Very well, sir. Can I talk freely?

- Permission granted

- You should go rest up in your room, change and take some aspirin. You really dont look good.

The General nodded, standing up to reach his bedroom. His vision blurred, his head was throbbing, he needed to sleep. But, all of a sudden, he realised he was not alone, someone was supporting him. Cloud lead him to his bed, left him alone for a moment and returned with aspirin.

- It's probably just a cold, I heard it was running lately through the ranks. Do you need anything else?

He didn't receive any answer, for the General, after taking the pills he'd been offered, had immediately fell asleep. Cloud noticed that he hadn't taken off his coat, so he carefully removed it before pulling up the covers up to his neck. Then he left the room, making sure the door and the lights were closed.

*******

Cloud gently put a hand on his superior's forehead. Finding no trace of fever, he carefully padded his way back to the living room. As he was about to re-read all his notes, he heard someone knock at the door. It appeared to be Zack. The dark haired man smiled to the blond and made his way into the relatively wide kitchen.

-Hey Spike! What's going on with your roommate? 

- Oh, he slept the day off, he was looking kinda wasted this morning. 

- I see. Be careful with him, okay? If he doesn't behave, call doctor Hojo. Don't let him do as he pleases. You are officially nursing him until he his better, okay? I'll come back tomorrow.

The small blond nodded, leading Zack to the bedroom so he could have a look on his superior; he was sleeping peacefully with a liquid cold pack laying on the pillow. It must have slipped during the day. Anyway, for now, he was okay so the Commander just said goodbye to Cloud, closed the door and left.

The small blond shortly after that went into the bathroom to take a shower. A long, scalding one… He like it that way. His lean body was tired, and after a good lathering, he rinsed all the bubbles away, letting his creamy skin turn a very appealing reddish colour before stepping out and wrap himself in a towel. Then he noticed someone was knocking very gently at the door. Quickly, he jumped into his clothes and opened; Sephiroth was leaning against the wall, eyes closed. Cloud paled, immediately wrapping his arms around his superior to support him.

- This way, sir… Here, he whispered handing him a washcloth soaked in cold water, Do you want me to call doctor Hojo? 

- How… How do you know…? 

- Zack came in not long ago and he told me so. Let's get you to lie down first.

But Sephiroth didn't make it; his head was throbbing too much, his vision went totally white. He tripped, and brought Cloud with him, falling under the wrath of a harsh coughing fit. The lithe blond managed to take him to his bed, propping the pillows behind his back to ease his breathing. Sephiroth did not argue, hell, he never felt that bad in years. The last time it happened, he was still a child. He felt something cool on his forehead; Cloud was dampening his face gently, that was, to say the least, soothing.

- Just don't go to sleep, yet. I'll come back in a minute.

He did not answer, and soon he felt Cloud back by his side, shaking him lightly. He hadn't noticed his eyes had closed by themselves. The rest was just a blur after that.

*******

- ……………sticktobedforaslongasittakes. Do not give him anything else than broth for two or three days. Don't let him get up. Huh?

Sephiroth blinked. His head felt heavy, he couldn't move very much. But he could tell that Hojo had given him his migraine medicine; there was an IV installed on his arm. He did not feel better, though.

- What does he have? 

- Mph. It's obvious. He just had his annual Mako treatment yesterday.

Cloud blinked. Mako treatment? So General Sephiroth was suffering from Mako poisoning? He listened intently to everything Professor Hojo told him. Cloud was handed a very important responsibility; he was to help his superior in his recovery. After the professor left, he carefully tucked the blankets around his superior, then dampened his face again.

- Is it always like his?, he heard the youth say 

- ……… Never…

That word had used so much energy, that Sephiroth could not continue. Cloud seemed to notice and he just smiled.

- You should try to sleep, sir. Don't worry about a thing, I'll be there to take care of you.

******

- Just don't die on me, please, heaven, don't make him die on me!

On the cold rocky ground of the frozen cave, Sephiroth felt the warmth spread through his tired body once more. A full cure spell. A clawed hand grabbed his wrist, two paws were pushing on his leg painfully, someone was supporting his head. So many confusing actions… he couldn't control himself now. He was exclusively relying on the exterior world to keep him alive; it has almost never happened, but somewhere in his jangled memory there was a familiar sensation… Something had made the constant whispers stop, and he was grateful to be free again. But who would care enough to try to save him?

- I can't make the bleeding stop. 

- Tifa! Yuffie! Find something to bandage his leg, quick!

That voice. He knew that voice. He was suddenly aware of how cruelly cold he was. Then the pain hit him; his head was about to explode, his chest was burning and he had the impression that one of his leg was torn apart.

- Seph? Seph? Can you hear me?

But the only sound that got out was a painful scream of agony. Agonising because he couldn't forgive himself for falling so easily, because he was in pain, because he was suffering too much at that very moment. He remembered everything from the moment Cloud entered in his life to the recent torments he had put him through. Then, something swallowed all of his strength and he fell into the blackness again.

Vincent quickly took Sephiroth's pulse. Weak, but it seemed stable.

- He's unconscious again, the raven-haired man stated. 

- Did he ever scream like that? Tifa added in a daze, frozen on place.

Cloud had a hand into the silver hair, his eyes shining with tears. Yuffie was using her real skills, for a time and was finishing the tight bandage when the blond answered.

- Never. Not even during the worst 'tests' Hojo was setting up for him. He… he must be in a terrible condition. 

- What is doing that old man anyway? Barret, Cait and him should have been back years ago! 

- You damn whining brat! If we weren't in such a F$?*ing rush, I swear… I have the Highwind stationed just above the crater. Everybody is ready, but you're warned spiky head… 

- I know. And believe me, I won't let that happen again. 

- Good, nodded Cid, taking a puff out of his cigarette, Vin, is he transportable? 

- If I were a doctor, I would say no. But I am not, and I think in his state, we don't have much choice. 

- Let's hurry then! Urged Tifa, The crater won't be stable for long!

Grabbing the plank the pilot had brought back with him, they carefully strapped him and then started to make their way out. Vincent and Cid carried the stretcher while the girls cleared the way. Cloud was beside the stretcher, faithfully holding Sephiroth's hand.

*******

Five months later, Costa del Sol

Sephiroth slowly opened his eyes. Since few weeks now, he was able to get up a little and walk around the villa. Cloud had known from the very beginning he had been manipulated by both JENOVA and Hojo, that he wasn't forgiving himself for it, too… That's why he had been able to stop him from killing himself. Almost jumped from the second floor window two weeks after he had woken up. But he was ok now. Cloud showed him the way. Or maybe showed again. Quiet footsteps stopped near the door and it opened carefully.

- Rise and shine, my angel, Cloud said softly, how are you today? Hey… Why are you crying?

Brilliant green eyes shut under the soothing tone of Cloud's voice. He had always been gentle, always, as far as he could remember. He felt those hands wipe away the tears, as they had wiped away his guilt. His upper body was lifted from the mattress and laid against a soft, beating surface. Nothing was said, Cloud always read him like a book. Comfort was all he needed, after everything he went through, all he wanted was someone near him. And Cloud had offered himself to him, like he did so many years ago. Sephiroth tried to hide a grimace of pain; with the JENOVA cells gone, his body had weakened and some of his old wounds had reappeared. Like his scar on the side of his head, but mostly the consequences of a harsh fall at the Wutai War had caught him up; some days the pain in his back was so intense he could not get up at all. And today was one.

- You know, Cloud said after a while, the doctors at the hospital told me they could operate you at once to lessen the pain… considerably. I don't like to see you suffering. Vincent just called; his metal arm is gone and replaced by a real-looking prosthesis. And you know how terrified he was, Hojo certainly had something to do with that, too.

Almost entranced by his mate's heartbeat, Sephiroth took his time before answering.

- I… can't live prisoner of my fears anymore. I can't make the same mistakes again. 

- Sephiroth… 

- Please, let's do it. If you are with me, then nothing bad can happen, right? 

- Right. Now sleep. It's still early and your father will be back in a little while.

The silver haired man nodded slightly, slowly drifting into sleep again. He did not notice when Cloud changed place with Vincent. For once, his torments were behind him, he could concentrate on /living/. His father, his real father, was holding him and he could not be more content.

- It's all those little things…, he said faintly, still half asleep, Dad… I missed those little things. Cloud… where is Cloud?

His hand was taken out and gently rubbed.

- I am here. 

- I am sorry… I never said it out loud to you… And it means so much to me. I love you…

The grip on his hand tightened. Six years… it had taken him six years to say those three simple words. And the peace that washed over him at this moment only made him wonder what would have happened… if he hadn't waited that long before admitting it…

End

Author's notes

Kinda weird… but I like this fic. It is the exact opposite of 'I care'. So you know what would have happened. Anyway, reviews and opinions are always welcome.


End file.
